Breaking the Rules
by Deanne Stevenson
Summary: A Hotch centric story. Co-authored by CatwomanNY and Deanne Stevenson. Rated M for adult situations. Hotch/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Rules

Chapter 1

by Deanne Stevenson

Aaron Hotchner lives in Huntington, an upper middle class neighborhood, near Washington, DC. He attends church regularly. He is a registered Republican. He waited to get married until he was established in his law career, and following a proper two year engagement. He is a soft-spoken, reserved man, who exemplifies traditional ideals and values. Several years ago, he gave up law to take a position with the FBI as head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He is not a man who breaks the rules. He upholds them.

On a stormy night in Seattle, Aaron lay atop his hotel room bed, eyes closed. The room was dark except for the flickering light of his television as he listened to the news. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He hated the case the BAU had been working on and was grateful it was over. They would be flying back to Quantico in the morning. Maybe the sun would be out in Virginia. It had rained most of the week in Washington.

Everyone on the BAU team was deeply affected by investigations involving children. The victims in this case weren't much older than Aaron's son. When he worked on difficult cases, it was comforting to him to call home to connect with the gentle part of his life. "Da-dee, Da-dee," his boy would say, gleefully, when he heard his father's voice on the phone. It reminded Aaron of why he went to work in law enforcement. It was for Haley and Jack. It was to protect what was normal and decent in the world. He wished that he could make Haley understand.

He started his FBI career at the Seattle field office. He still knew most of the people there. It was uncomfortable having to sidestep questions from his former coworkers when they inquired about his family. Except for Morgan, he hadn't confided to anyone that he and Haley were separated. Hell, he still had trouble believing it. Haley had packed up two months ago, while he was away on a case, and moved in with her sister.

"We have nothing to discuss," Haley told him, angrily, when he tried to talk with her. "You promised to quit. Then you went off to Milwaukee with the team. You made your choice, Aaron."

There was a file spread out on the table he should have been studying, but he didn't want to look at crime scene photos right now. He was still trying to shake the image of the kid they'd found this morning. It was a small boy, not more than four years old. His skull was crushed. He had been beaten and left to die in a muddy ditch. When JJ and Prentiss offered to break the news to the boy's parents, Hotch was relieved. He didn't have the heart for it, not for this one.

When they apprehended Charles Albertson, the psycho who'd murdered the child, and at least three others, Hotch took perverse pleasure in slamming the man to the ground as viciously as possible when he cuffed him. He was tempted to break to break his damn neck.

Aaron called Haley when he first got back to his room, but didn't get an answer. He wondered where she would be, so close to Jack's bedtime. More interesting, who is she with? He had suspected for some time that she was cheating on him. He left a message for her to call back. He hoped she would, but most of the time she didn't. He wanted to say "good-night" to his son, and make arrangements to have him overnight.

The television reporter was talking about the 2008 elections. Almost a year away, he thought, irritated, and it gets so much coverage. No matter who wins, they'll want to cut the Bureau's budget. They always do.

He was annoyed, too, when he heard a knock at the door. He thought his colleagues had gone out for dinner. They were talking about going to Chang's Teapot, a Chinese restaurant down on King Street. It was Haley's favorite restaurant when she and Aaron lived in Seattle. She loved Chang's sesame chicken. Morgan tried hard to persuade him to go with them, but he passed. The last place he wanted to go was Chang's. Hell, he'd be rotten company tonight, anyway.

Peering through the peephole, he was surprised to see an uneasy looking Emily Prentiss. He didn't know Emily well. She'd only been at the BAU for a few weeks. She was a pretty girl, with silky, black hair and large, dark eyes. She had a beautiful smile, although she was usually too uncomfortable around him to smile very often. It was no wonder, he thought. He realized he hadn't been very welcoming when she first arrived at the BAU and he felt a little guilty about it. Almost immediately, she'd impressed him with her competence and proficiency in languages.

"What is it, Prentiss?" Hotch asked, opening the door. The bright hallway light hurt his eyes.

"Uh…hi, Sir," she said, nervously. She was carrying a large bag with Chinese lettering on it. I brought you some dinner. She brushed past him, and entered the room before he could say anything.

She placed the bag on the table and switched on the light. "Sesame chicken, is that okay, Sir?" She remembered he had ordered it a couple of times. She began folding up the case file on the table. "JJ was just saying that we might not have to worry about this one. She spoke with the Wisconsin State Police. They have a suspect in custody."

"Prentiss, I really don't think…"

"I didn't know what you'd like to drink. I got a bottle of Moutai." She began taking things out of the bag. "I acquired a taste for it when my parents were assigned to the embassy in Beijing. It's made from wheat. Have you ever had it, Sir? It tastes similar to Saki."

Emily incessant talking betrayed her tenseness, but she didn't want to give him a chance to refuse. She felt badly for him. She knew he had been struggling with this case. Although no one mentioned it, it was clear that something was wrong between Aaron and his wife. He no longer called home during the day, and he spent most evenings in his office working.

Taking two plastic cups from the bag, she filled them with wine and handed one to her boss. He was still trying to protest," Prentiss…uh, Emily." He was surprised at her forwardness. She was usually so timid around him.

Emily sat down and began serving the food. She kept chatting. "I wouldn't have brought alcohol if we had to work in the morning, but I figured since the case is over…I have fried rice and egg rolls, too. I hope you're hungry, Sir. Do you want chopsticks or silverware?"

The food smelled very good, and Aaron realized he hadn't eaten all day. He sat down. "Chopsticks," he said, smiling slightly. He took a drink of the Moutai. It burned going down but was not unpleasant. He finished his drink, and she refilled his glass. Even if it did come out of a bag, Chang's food was as good as he remembered. He began to relax.

"So, what was it like living in China, Emily?"


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the Rules

Chapter 2

by CatwomanNY

Enjoying the wine and the conversation, they lost all track of time. It was past midnight when Emily stood up to leave, he assumed, but she walked to him, a look in her eye he couldn't identify. She grabbed his tie, and kissed him hard. It had been weeks since a woman had done more than shake his hand, and he kissed her back, a fire building between them. The numerous rules and regulations he was violating not even entering his mind as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Her nails made a pass up his chest and he couldn't control the moan that escaped. God, she felt good. Her mouth alternated between lightly gnashing at him and tenderly caressing, as she pulled at his belt. He felt himself responding to her touch, as she ran those long, perfectly manicured nails of hers down the front of his boxers. He moaned again. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her from his torso for a long, deep, kiss, but she fought against him, biting his lip lightly. The metallic taste of his own blood trickled into his mouth, but he smiled as he licked his lip.

"If you want release, you will do as I say." There was a fire, a passion, in his eyes when he looked back at her, just adding to the flame already setting her ablaze from the inside out, but she was in control at that moment, not him.

"Do you want me to stop?" She began to unbutton her own blouse, watching him almost salivate as she reached her cleavage.

"No."

"Then you must obey my command tonight. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." She kissed him, whispering in his ear. "If you ever want me to stop, all you have to say is 'stop'." She bit his earlobe, gently tugging on it, listening to his breath coming quicker. "But, I am the Agent-In-Charge tonight. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said again, pulling away. "Then strip and lie on the bed."

"You first." His voice was husky, as he fingered her half-open blouse.

"That is not the way it works and I will not stand for insubordination. One more outburst and I will leave you with no satisfaction. Am I understood?"

"Yes." He liked the strong, dominating, Emily Prentiss, found her incredibly attractive. He was dying to listen to her scream for him while he took her.

"Now, strip and lie on the bed." She saw the lust in his eyes and watched the bulge in his pants grow even more.

He was used to dominating, but not tonight. Tonight, she was in control, not him. "Better." He reached out for her, as he lay on the king bed of the hotel room. Instead of going to him, giving him what he wanted, she took his tie, his favorite tie, and bound his hands to the headboard.

"Mm, Emily." He watched her strip, hungry for her, ready to devour her, but willing to play by her rules, at least for the time being.

She removed her own clothing painfully slow, causing the look of lust in his eyes to burn even more intensely. Once she was naked, she climbed on the bed, and straddled his chest, standing over him, hovering over him. "Do you want me?"

"Oh yeah, Emily. I want to do things to you,"

She dropped to her knees suddenly and kissed him hard. "You will answer my questions with yes or no only. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, do you want me?"

"Yes. Oh God, yes!" Her nails were once again scraping down his muscular chest, followed once more by her delicate mouth gnashing and kissing.

Receiving the response she was looking for, she placed herself over his fully erect manhood, feeling it pulsing in her hand. "You can always say 'stop'."

"No, Emily, I can't." He thrust against her, feeling himself penetrate her slick canal just slightly, straining against his restraints. He was dying to slip inside her completely, to make her his, to feel a woman around him once again. "I have to have you." She kissed him one last time before plunging him deep into her. "God, you feel so good." He cried out for her as they moved together in a rough harmony.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aaron awoke with a start to the sound of his alarm and the sun streaming in through the hotel window. The bed was empty except for him. A quick scan of the room found his suit neatly hanging by his garment bag, right where it should be. Throwing the blankets back, he saw himself clothed in the same plaid boxers he'd worn the day before. "That is the last time I drink anything stronger than Saki." He said to no one in particular with a shake of his head and proceeded to go into the shower.

"How are you feeling this morning, Sir?" Emily slid into the seat across the table from him on the plane home. "I have to apologize for last night. I didn't realize how the Moutai was going to effect you."

"Nothing to apologize for, Prentiss." He couldn't hold her eyes, preferring to shuffle though the case file on his lap. "I should have known better than to drink something that strong on an empty stomach."

"So, we're good?"

He smirked. "I'm not going to fire you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Thank you, but that's not what I was referring to."

Suddenly, he looked at her horrified, all the color gone from his face. "What were you referring to, Prentiss?" He managed to get out from his dry mouth.

"Wow, you must have been drunker than I thought." She shook her head. "Never mind then. If you don't remember than there is no sense in bringing it up."

"Prentiss, what are you talking about?"

"You came onto me last night. I know it was the alcohol, so I didn't think anything of it, but it was so uncharacteristic of you."

"Yes, it is, and I deeply regret any harm that I might have caused," his best legalese flew from his tongue.

"No, it's fine. Nothing happened, just a little shameless flirting. It was kind of nice." Emily smiled. "I just wanted…actually, I don't know what I wanted. I'm just glad you're all right." She stood up and changed seats.

It had felt so real, all of it. The kiss, the feel of her body, the joy of their bodies entwined; every second had felt like he was actually living it.

With a small sigh, he picked up a pen to begin making some notes on the file he'd been reviewing before Prentiss interruped him. His wrist was sore, and he rubbed it unconsciously, before he began writing in the margin of the file.


End file.
